Take me home!
by Angel42497
Summary: A young girl kidnapped at a young age from her actual clan, the most powerful clan. Surrounded by hate, can the Naruto gang get her back to her original self, or is it too late. She is out to seek revenge but will she get revenge or the truth!
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION!

Name: Zuri Kamichi (Kairtiam)

Age: 12: Beginning; 17: start of the story.

Ocupation: Ninja

Backstory: Her family was small, but was known as one of the best clans in the whole ninja region. Many people hired assassins to kill the family, but they were always better. They had an accident one day when her parents only child( her) was kidnapped and taken from home. The family searched desperately with no avail. Her new name was then changed to Zuri Kairtiam. She was too young to remember her own family and was raised by someone other than her normal family.

~flashback to the night of the kidnapping~

"Where is Zuri!" A woman screamed in the middle of the night.

It was a shrill scream that the whole clan could hear. Even though they were small they were the most dangerous. They stuck to each other with almost every occasion. Now there was a mystery that needed solved.

"Opal what's wrong!?" some people that had heard the scream said when they started to gather.

"Zuri is missing! The door was broken on the room and there were signs of a fight, but there is not even a sign of blood or anything in that aspect. She was kidnapped!" The woman named Opal yelled out.

The whole family Gasped at the fact that someone was actually able to get in and commit something that was as horrible as this. That's when people started to set out searching for the missing child. She was very little still only about a year and not able to walk or talk.

"Honey don't worry don't lose hope just yet" the woman's husband, Yamir, said trying to reassure his wife.

"But Zuri, how can anyone do this to us. That is my baby!" Opal cried into the night.

Night grew to day, day grew back to night, and so forth. There was no more signs of the way that they would have went and the rest of the clan gave up. The only people that didn't give up was the poor little girl's parents.

~Capture~

They had just made it out of the range of the Kamichi household, when they both heard a scream. It was cold and chilling, but it put a smile of the captures face. Though the little girl in his arms was still merely a child she never once put up a squalling it. She kept quite the whole time. She was different than other people, she was an all-natural Kamichi and she would not let something like this get at her. Her name was then changed that night to Kairtiam. It was until they got the the outskirts of the Hidden leaf village, that was just attacked by a demon fox a little less than a year ago. The baby was left at the gates, only then did it start to cry. The man that had dropped her there acted as though he just got back to the village from a mission. He picked up the child and took her straight to the lead in commands office. His title was none other than the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I have found this baby at our gate way, coming back from a mission. She has the name tag of Zuri Kamichi. Why would they do this to their own child? I would like to raise her sir." The man pleaded.

"As you wish, because I would love to know more about her." The hokage replied.

"I shall give her a new name so that she will not be burdened with a last name of a family of the Kamichi's last name. I shall call her Zuri Kairtiam. She will take the last name of my family. May I ask your blessing when she turns 11 to put her in the ninja academy, because we all know that a formal Kamichi will defiantly be a wonderful asset to the leaf village." The man asked again.

"That is fine, Otto" The Hokage announced once again before the man, Otto, was dismissed.

~10 year time jump~

"Zuri don't forget to be careful your father wouldn't want you to get hurt" A woman yelled from the doorway of an old building.

The little girl known as Zuri, flinched lightly as her mother, Henta, said her father. Her father was killed in action and is now on the stone that memo rates them. She missed him dearly, not only because he was her father, it was because he had rescued her. He rescued her from the family Kamichi. The girl remembered that her original name was Zuri Kamichi, but now it was Zuri Kairtiam. She was happy that he saved her, but she often wondered what it would be like to know her own family. That didn't stop her though she was in the ninja academy and next year she would be graduating. There was a boy that she met that she like, but there was also other boys as well. After all she is a girl.

"Zuri you are so stupid, just go crawl back in a hole that you crawled out of" I feminine voice called from behind her.

She said nothing but continued on her way. The girl that had just called her stupid ran up and pushed her. She almost fell to the ground but caught herself.

"Ha! Zuri can't walk!" The girl taunted.

That's when the girl turned around and tripped the female that was walking. She smiled and kept walking and only gave one little smirk with a small comment.

"Look who can't walk now" She said and kept walking.

This time the girl came up to her and went to punch her again, but missed multiple times and the girl hit her square in the face. This time the girl didn't follow after her when she walked away.

"Zuri wow that was so cool, she barely even laid a finger on you." Someone said.

She turned around to see her best friend Naruto. The others didn't like him for some unknown reason, but she figured that he was fine and everyone didn't like anyone that is different. They kept walking until they got to the academy and they sat beside each other. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Ok class today we will be talking about transformation." The teacher, Iruka, came in and pronounced.

Naruto was still looking at the girl. She had medium black hair that could barely go into a pony tail. Her eyes were a dark emerald color. She had no flaw on her face. Her body was slime, maybe one of the slimmest in the class, but it suited her. She was strong she didn't let anything seem to get to her. Her father died a while back and that was the only time that she broke down. She wasn't exactly a loner, but she wasn't surrounded by friends. She was perfect; she even had a couple fans and crushes in the room. There were boys that sit further back and then there was Naruto. He had a crush on her but yet he had a crush on someone else. A girl with pink hair in the back of the classroom. She seemed to hate him, but he wouldn't let that get him down.

"Zuri you're up first" the teacher said.

All the boys in the class even the ones that seemed to be too cool for the world perked up and watched intently.

"Anything in particular that you want me to transform too?" She asked in her normally shy voice, but with confidence.

"Anything will do" The teacher said.

She slowly did her signs and transformed into a small rabbit and hopped back up to its seat. She really didn't like being put as the center of attention, but then again she was getting used to it.

"Good Job; next will be you Naruto." The teacher said out with a small frown.

She transformed back into her normal self, and patted Naruto on the back saying that he would be fine. He made his way to the front of the class and made a sexy woman that was only covered by clouds. The girl just about got up and wailed him, but she acted like she wanted to do nothing.

"Naruto try that again" the teacher said once again.

He tried once again and turned into a horrible impression of the Hokage. The others started laughing immediately while the teacher just shook his head. That's when the girl stood up and started to yell.

"You think this is funny! He made a mistake! Why don't you go through your day with everyone laughing at ALL your mistakes? Knock it off now when you don't know what it feels like! I want you to Naruto you did your best." She yelled at the others, but turned around and faced Naruto saying the last part.

Her face was softer and her hands were trembling lightly. The others started to glare, while some of them were dumbstruck that Zuri would do that.

"Why don't you just shut up Zuri. You are so stupid for taking up for that loser." A girl in the back that was hit in the face yelled up at her.

She just sloped back down and her seat, and looked down at her lap with her trembling hands. That's when someone in the back stood up and clapped for Zuri. She turned around lightly and looked at him. Other people started to join him. She stood and watched awestruck at this sight.

"Ok, ok settle down class. I think that is enough for today. We are going to let out early. Zuri will you please hang back" The teacher said.

The others left the room and Zuri was the only one left.

"Why did you do that for him Zuri. No one picks at you like him, do they?" The teacher asked.

"Because he deserves respect and he deserves someone to look out for him. I might not be the best and I am shy but I plan on doing that. He is a great kid he doesn't have parents. I never knew my real parents. My real name is Zuri Kamichi!" She said standing tall.

"You are a Kamichi; the one that was found outside of the village?" The teacher asked without thinking.

"Yes that is me! My father saved me!" She yelled with tears running down her face, for the first time in a long time.

She ran from the room even with the yells from the teacher. She ran out of the building and straight to the memorial stone. She looked over it and fell to her knees and cried only to have a hand come up and pat her on the shoulder. She turned around to see her teacher kneeling beside her.

"Both of my parent's names are up there as well." Were the only words that he said and the rest of the time they sat in silence.

Ever since that day they have been close and not once has Zuri questioned her teacher, even though she did skip sometimes to go with Naruto.


	2. Heart Full of Bitterness

~1 year time skip Zuri's point of view~

'Today is the big day. I am so excited about that, but my calm intellect on the outside wouldn't show any weakness. There was no such thing as a Zuri that showed weakness, excitement, happiness, or any other emotion for that matter anymore. Not since that day when my mother was murdered' I thought to myself before I heard my name being called.

Only it wasn't my name that I took on it was my real name. Zuri Kamichi, the name that I hated so much. They came and killed my mother, they came and tried to take me back, and it all wasn't that long ago.

"THAT ISN'T MY NAME!" I yelled out in anger, the only emotion that I dared to show to anyone.

"Yes, miss I am truly sorry. It won't happen again." The voice that said my name begged.

They were all scared of me. Every last one of my classmates other than my one true friend Naruto, and my one crush that never seemed to show emotion, Neji. I couldn't help but bite my tongue whenever everyone turned to look at me. I still hated being the center of attention, but I was copping with it more. I was lead into a room with some people that I knew. There were 2 people that I truly respected and they were Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama. There was also another sensei that I had; his name was Mizuki-sensei.

"Zuri Kairtiam, you are up next to see if you will be eligible to become a genin." Hokage-sama said to me.

I bowed to show my respect and waited patiently for the order of what I had to do. They told me that I had to successfully preform a clone technique. I quickly did the signs and the room filled with about 50 exact replicas of me. I smiled on the inside but I would not let me emotions show on the outside. I had completely locked myself away within the last year of the academy.

"Congratulations Zuri you are now qualified. We will see you tomorrow bright and early and we will be assigning teams. There is an odd amount this year so don't be discouraged by the fact that one group may have 1 extra teammate." Mizuki-sensei stated clearly.

I nodded in approval and grabbed the headband that they had given me. I walked out of the room and calmly walked back into the room where Naruto was. He was the only one that I would EVER let see any of my emotions. I trusted him with everything. I give him a quick smirk and showed him my headband to show that I had passed.

"Oh look the stupid idiot passed as well!" The girl in the back of the class room announced.

She was known as my rival and my rival only. Her name was Ren. Her family was one of the top ranked ninja clans, and was competing with the Kamichi clan. I didn't really care meaning that the only thing I know about "My clan" was that I was going to get revenge one way or another.

"Oh look the ass in the back of the classroom can't shut her ugly mouth" I stated giving a tormenting smirk that could send shivers down anyone's spine, even Orochimaru. (ok I don't know that for sure)

"Naruto Izumaki" Iruka-sensei called.

I gave him a quick pat on the back with a quick smile for encouragement. He made his way to the room and I made my way out side. I sat underneath a tree with shade. I looked over to the academy and saw that all the kid's parents have started to show up. I couldn't help but feel jealousy over the other kids that had parents. My mother would have came and cheered me on after I finished. I sat under the tree and watched all the parents showing up, being envious of all those kids that had them. There were 2 other in the class that had the same problem as me. Sasuke's family was killed and Naruto never knew his parents.

"Zuri doesn't have parents haha stupid girl doesn't know any better" Ren's voice ran out.

I gritted my teeth and acted as though I never even heard her. That's when I saw Naruto coming out with the look of sadness on his face. I got up from my spot and went to meet him. He hadn't gotten in. I tried to comfort him the best that I could by saying some encouraging words, and patting him, but he just pushed me away. I felt useless, but I wasn't about to get up.

"Naruto do you want to pass. I know a way that you can pass really easy. You and your friend can follow me and you two can become stronger together." A voice said.

That was Mizuki-sensei's voice. I smiled because he was one of the directors for the test, so he would know.

"All you have to do is find a scroll that is hidden somewhere in the forest and learn a jutsu off of it." He replied.

We took off right away without anyone saying anything and started to look for it. It wasn't long until we found it, well of course we couldn't do it alone we had some help from Mizuki-sensei. Naruto and I started to try and learn the jutsu multi-shadow clone jutsu. We worked all night, at least most of it until we heard someone screaming at us.

"ZURI, NARUTO!" That was Iruka-Sensei's voice .

I smiled at him when he stepped down from the place that he was at.

"What exactly what do you think that you are doing?" Iruka-sensei demanded.

"Mizuki-sensei told us that if we learned something off of this scroll that Naruto would pass" I stated with a smile until Sensei's eyes went wide.

"Well looks like the cat is out of the bag" Mizuki-sensei's voice rang out.

"ZURI, NARUTO GET DOWN!" We obeyed what Iruka-sensei was commanding us to do.

He was hit by multiple kunai knives.

"Naruto, why do you even bother living here? The whole village hates you. You have a power that everyone is afraid of. Iruka doesn't want you to know. He would do anything to shut me up right now. You are the nine tailed beast that attacked the village." Mizuki said

"Naruto is NOT a monster! He is my friend. I don't hate him. I love Naruto more than anyone in this god damned world!" I yelled.

"What the Kamichi girl that was taken from her family that wasn't even supposed to be here. Have you ever wondered why you have the power that you do? It's because you "Father" Stole you and he wasn't supposed to. He didn't save you he was a low down criminal that kidnapped you and lied to the Hokage. You are Zuri Kamichi and I will have the pleasure to say that I killed the greatest clan's child." Mizuki said.

My eyes got large, they were even larger than Naruto's. He was in a state of shock and I was in a state of pure rage. I have a power and I wasn't afraid to use it. That's when Mizuki sent a giant shuriken straight at Naruto and Iruka Sensei blocked it with his back. I wasn't about to let my friend and loved ones get hurt.

"I will kill you! You hurt the people that I care about!" I screamed at him.

I jumped up and attacked him without thinking it through. I was totally lost in my anger, only then did I realize that I was out matched. I tried to dodge the attacked that he threw at me but one after another he kept fighting back with harder blows. When he stopped for a moment of rest only then did I manage to cough up blood. The same blood that was running through the Kamichi's veins.

He then attacked me full force once again and pushed me from the tree that I was standing on. I fell and hit the ground hard hearing a snap of something, but I didn't feel any pain I only felt something soft. Iruka-sensei had cushioned my fall. Naurto did the signs that we had practiced so hard and managed to create so many clones it surprised even me. He then proceeded to beat Mizuki to a pulp.

"Zuri are you alright?" Iruka sensei asked me kindly.

"Yeah I think but now I know the truth and I don't know what to think!" I screamed.

My head went fuzzy for a second causing me to fall off of Iruka-sensei.

"Zuri! Zuri! Please be alright. You can't get hurt for protecting me. Please!" Naruto's voice said.

"Naruto your silly" I said giggling lightly.

Wait that wasn't like me. What was going on? Something had happened. Somehow I feel more relaxed. That's it I finally snapped, and lost my mind. I stood up and saw the world around me a little brighter.

"Naruto, I am officially appointing you Genin. It takes skill to do that. Congrats." Iruka sensei said handing Naruto his very own headband.

"Well that's great everything worked out." I said.

That's when I took a coughing fit and spat up more blood. Mizuki had hit a vital point, or at least I think he did. I should be fine. I spat at the ground and helped the two boys up. Iruka sensei seemed worried and so did Naruto, but that was nothing. I smiled to them, maybe feeling more relaxed like this was a good thing.


End file.
